From the past, mouses have been widely used as input apparatuses for operating a graphical user interface (GUI) displayed two-dimensionally on a screen. In recent years, not only input apparatuses operated in a plane as typified by the mouses but also a wide variety of input apparatuses operated in a three-dimensional space have been proposed. Further, a slide bar displayed one-dimensionally and operated in one axis direction, a rotatable dial operated corresponding to a predetermined rotation angle, and the like have been generally used for simple settings such as sound volume control.
Irrespective of what kind of operation is performed by an input apparatus, it is often advantageous to provide some feedback to a user rather than the user operating the input apparatus while viewing only a screen display. In view of this, using a sound, a light, or a vibration of feedback about an operation has been considered. In such an input apparatus, a sensor or the like housed in an input apparatus detects acceleration or the like of the input apparatus. The kind or the like of an input operation performed on the input apparatus is determined based on a detection result of the sensor. In this context, for example, a technology disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is known as the input apparatus.
Specifically, the technology disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is a technology of rotating a stick-like control apparatus and displaying a screen rotated corresponding to the rotation of the control apparatus.